


Christmas Carols

by LissaMU



Series: Laboratory of Love [2]
Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, F/M, Pregnancy, a bit of naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaMU/pseuds/LissaMU
Summary: Lizzy has a special Christmas surprise for William. ALaboratory of Lovevignette.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Series: Laboratory of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353091
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Christmas Carols

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee bit of Christmas fluff set in the _Laboratory of Love_ universe. Happy holidays everyone!

'Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh,' Elizabeth sang to herself as she put her pipette back on the rack for the day. She continued humming as she went through her end-of-the-day ritual, checking that the FPLC was done running, the cold room door firmly shut, and the shakers off.

'Ready for your holiday, Elizabeth? Doing anything fun?' her boss, Dr Sinclair, asked as she put her coat on.

'Very! William and I are spending Christmas Eve at the cottage in Dumfries, and Christmas Day with our families.'

'Well, have a lovely time. Merry Christmas, and I’ll see you after the New Year.' Elizabeth and Dr Sinclair hugged their goodbyes and Elizabeth locked her office before leaving the lab. Outside, the snow that had begun to fall an hour earlier coated the city in a thin layer of white, with the promise of a few more inches by night’s end. She deeply breathed in the cold air as she walked but was hit by a sudden wave of dizziness and nausea that made her grab onto a nearby railing. She shook her head and smiled to herself, not at all upset by her slight swoon; she had been warned of this side effect from her doctor.

Upon arriving home, Elizabeth sat at her computer to find that all the songs she had set to download that morning were complete and ready to burn to CD. She set up her list and let the burner do its thing while she took a shower and got ready for William to come home. He walked through the door to the smell of scones baking and a glass of bubbly being pressed into his hand before he could even remove his coat.

'Hello to you too,' he said, taking his wife into his arms and kissing her soundly, then taking a drink. After just a sip, he made a face. 'This isn’t Champagne,' he complained.

'No, sorry, sparkling grape juice. The doctor said I can’t drink right now,' Elizabeth replied vaguely.

'Ach, I hate antibiotics,' he sympathised while hanging up his coat. 'Did he say how long you’d have that stomach problem?'

Elizabeth just shrugged. 'Not long, I think. Come here, let’s go cuddle in the living room and listen to music.' Happy to just relax to start this holiday, William acquiesced and arranged the blankets while she put in the CD she had just made. He welcomed her with open arms and folded her into his embrace with the big wool blanket.

_Away in a manger, no crib for his bed, the little Lord Jesus laid down his sweet head. The stars in the bright sky looked down where he lay, the little Lord Jesus asleep on the hay. The cattle are lowing, the baby awakes, but little Lord Jesus no crying he makes. I love thee, Lord Jesus! Look down from the sky, and stay by my side until morning is nigh.(1)_

'I’ve always liked that song,' William commented between kisses that threatened to distract Elizabeth from her purpose.

'Oops, must check my scones!' she cried, escaping his embrace as a new melody began.

_Silent night, holy night, All is calm, all is bright, Round yon virgin mother and child. Holy infant so tender and mild…(2)_

'Are they ready yet?' he called to her in the kitchen.

'Not yet, but soon! Would you like something else to drink?'

'Tea would be nice.'

'Ok, be back in a mo.'

_Silent night, holy night, Son of God, love's pure light, radiant beams from thy holy face, with the dawn of redeeming grace, Jesus, Lord, at thy birth. Jesus, Lord, at thy birth.(2)_

_Mary's boy child Jesus Christ, was born on Christmas Day. And man will live for evermore, because of Christmas Day. Long time ago in Bethlehem, so the Holy Bible say, Mary's boy child Jesus Christ, was born on Christmas Day..(3)_

'Need any help in there?'

'No! Just sit back and enjoy the music,' Elizabeth commanded.

_Now Joseph and his wife, Mary, came to Bethlehem that night, they found no place to bear her child, not a single room was in sight. And then they found a little nook in a stable all forlorn, and in a manger cold and dark, Mary's little boy was born.(3)_

'Here you are, darling. Tea and fresh sultana scones with clotted cream and jam.' William took the mug and plate gratefully. As the tea cooled, he was more interested in necking than listening to background music, but Elizabeth insisted on returning his attention to the songs.

_Mary had a Baby, Yes Lord. Mary had a Baby, Yes Lord. Mary had a Baby, Yes Lord…(4)_

'Don’t you just love Christmas carols?' she asked dreamily.

'Actually, there’s really only one I care about right now… you know, the one about the snow, and the fire, and the kissing and holding,' he murmured as he nibbled on her earlobe and neck.

_'Let It Snow_?'

'Whatever. Is it on this album?'

'No… it doesn’t fit the theme,' she replied cryptically.

'Oh, right. Of course.' Not wanting her to know that he didn’t catch the theme, he figured that _Let It Snow_ was secular, and all of these seemed to be religious, and about the birth of Jesus.

_A Child this day is born, a Child of high renown. Most worthy of a sceptre, a sceptre and a crown…(5)_

William’s advances soon became too much for Elizabeth’s defences, and she succumbed to his kisses. His hand began creeping up her shirt as his lips ravaged her throat.

_Sleep, holy Babe! upon Thy mother's breast. Great Lord of earth and sea and sky How sweet it is to see Thee lie in such a place of rest, in such a place of rest!(6)_

'William, you’re distracting me,' Elizabeth moaned as her shirt came over her head. 'You’re not even listening to the songs!'

He undid her bra and threw it off, taking as much of her breast into his mouth as he could. 'They’re just Christmas carols, Lizzy. I’ve heard them dozens of times,' he countered, sitting back to admire her topless form. 'Is it just me, or are these bigger?' As if to confirm it, he placed his hands over her chest. 'I don’t mean this the wrong way, but have you gained a bit of weight? It looks fabulous,' he quickly corrected, 'I’ve always thought you kept yourself a little thin. I like this curvier you.'

Elizabeth laughed. 'You aren’t paying attention at all, are you?' she asked rhetorically as the last song on the CD began to play.

_What child is this who, laid to rest, on Mary's lap is sleeping? Whom angels greet with anthems sweet while shepherds watch are keeping…(7)_

William still looked confused.

'Think about it love. I’ve been nauseous. I can’t drink. And what are all of these songs about?'

'Jesus?' he guessed.

Elizabeth threw up her arms in frustration. 'For such a clever man, you really can be a bit thick. They’re all about _babies_ , William. OK, one baby in particular, but they all talk about babies and birth…' she left her voice trailing to see if he would figure it out. He mouthed out her clues to himself again as the gears of his mind began working. For a brilliant scientist, he sure was slow.

'Oh my God,' he whispered when realization hit him. 'Oh my God… you’re pregnant! _We’re_ pregnant! We’re going to have a baby! Aren’t we?' Elizabeth nodded and smiled brightly. William picked her up and whirled her around, whooping with excitement.

'I guess this means you’re happy?' Elizabeth teased.

He replied with a long, deep kiss designed to leave her breathless and speechless; it worked. 'I love you… and I love…' he placed his hand on her abdomen, only slightly rounder, barely noticeable if one wasn’t looking for it. 'How far along are you?'

'About 10 weeks. Long enough to get a little curvier and nauseous, but I can’t feel the baby or anything yet.'

William kneeled down in front of her and kissed her belly. What appeared to be an innocent gesture, however, soon proved to have an ulterior motive, for William’s next words were, 'Can we still, you know…' and waggled his eyebrows suggestively while his hands began running along her inner thighs.

'Right up until the baby’s head is practically showing.'

'Really?'

'Yep. It was the first question I asked when the doctor confirmed that I was pregnant,' she replied blushingly.

'You are a wee randy one, aren’t you?' he teased, standing again to hold her in his arms. Her neck was again his target of attack as she began running her hands along his back.

'Always. And the doctor says I may become multi-orgasmic because of the added sensitivity around, uh… Wee Lizzy.'

William laughed out loud at the appellation and the scientific announcement. 'First of all, you already are, and second of all, when did it become "Wee Lizzy"?'

Elizabeth’s cheeks reddened. 'Perhaps I’ll become even more prolific. And hey, you get to have Wee William. Why can’t I name mine?'

'Oh, you can do… but since you’ve just named "her", I feel that we should be properly introduced. Face-to-face, so to speak.'

'William!' she scolded, lightly smacking him for his naughtiness. 'You are so bad! I don’t know if you’ll get to meet Wee Lizzy tonight, after that!'

William pouted and leaned his forehead against hers. 'Pleeeease? I _am_ the father of your child,' he pleaded. Elizabeth conceded and showed her acquiescence by snaking a hand down the front of his trousers. 'Aha! Frisky now, are we?'

'Just reacquainting myself with Wee William. You know, I really don’t think that’s a good name for it. It’s really not so wee.' William scooped her up and carried her commandingly to the bedroom.

'I’ll show you not so wee...'

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to change the bit about downloading songs and burning to CD, but I decided to keep it in for posterity. You see, kids, back in the early 2000s, it could take all day to download songs, and we still mostly used CDs to play music. XD
> 
> _Songs:  
>  1\. Away in a Manger  
> 2\. Silent Night  
> 3\. Mary’s Boy Child  
> 4\. Mary Had a Baby  
> 5\. A Child This Day is Born  
> 6\. Sleep Holy Babe  
> 7\. What Child is This_


End file.
